1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved timer controlled control system as well as to an improved timer construction for such a system or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
A timer construction has been provided and has a single timer provided with selector means for selecting the total time period the timer is to always operate a particular one of two control devices and for thereafter selecting a certain percentage of the selected total time period the timer is to always operate the other of the two devices concurrently with the one particular device.
Such selector means of the prior known timer construction comprises a single shaft which is initially rotated to select the total time period for the operation of the one particular control device and then is adapted to be pushed axially inwardly and rotated to set the percentage of time the other particular control device is to concurrently operate with the one particular control device.